Metal Gear Solid: CHATards
by Shaylen
Summary: The MGS crew... is in chat! Otacon is a l33t h4x0r and Cyborg NINja is a NIN fan.. R+R!


Solid_Snake1 enters the room.  
  
You see here: @Colonel, Lux0r_Fortune, Cyb0rg-NINja, YaoiBoi-Vamp, Solid_Snake1, England-Muffin  
  
Solid_Snake1: ...England Muffin?  
  
Lux0r_Fortune: Liquid  
  
Solid_Snake1: o  
  
Cyb0rg-NINja: Pliskin  
  
Solid_Snake1: No my name is Solid_Snake1, Can't you read? And since when were You a NIN fan?  
  
Cyb0rg-NINja: o/'You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug'/o  
  
*Solid_Snake1 sweatdrops  
  
Solid_Snake1: How come vamp isn't talking?  
  
Lux0r_Fortune: Colonel muted him.  
  
Solid_Snake1: Colonel's got ops?  
  
Lux0r_Fortune: Yes, He's a bot.  
  
Solid_Snake1: I want ops!  
  
Colonel: I need scissors! 61!  
  
Solid_Snake1: I need ops! 69!  
  
Lux0r_Fortune: 69... Dammit I miss Vamp  
  
*Colonel sets mode +YaoiBoi-Vamp  
  
YaoiBoi-Vamp: Finally  
  
Lux0r_Fortune: Vampy!  
  
YaoiBoi-Vamp: Lady luck!  
  
Lux0r_Fortune: That's Lux0r to you.  
  
*BigPappaRaven enters the room  
  
Solid_Snake1: Raven?!  
  
BigPappaRaven: That's right  
  
*Solid_Snake1 gasps  
  
BigPappaRaven: I know Your ISP number Snake, I'm going to hack you.  
  
Solid_Snake1: Hack me?... Hack.... HAL!  
  
*BigPappaRaven leaves the room  
  
*L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N enters the room  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Fooled ya, Snake  
  
Solid_Snake1: You really aren't going to hack my computer are you?  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Are you kiddin'? Vamp told me you had a bunch of hentai files! I'm diving into your C: drive now!  
  
Solid_Snake1: D'oh, Well don't look in the folder named "HottMerylPr0n" okay?  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Sniper Wolf swimsuit edition?! SNAKE WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!  
  
Solid_Snake1: ..I, erm...  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: You've been holding out! You atleast could've shared!  
  
*Wild_Wolf1 enters the room  
  
Solid_Snake1: Speak of the devil  
  
Wild_Wolf1: my ears were ringing, you two are either talking about me or looking at my swimsuit edition  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Umm nope not me, no sir  
  
Solid_Snake1: Yeah right Otacon  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Well I found it on your computer!  
  
Wild_Wolf1: Snake I told you not to give that out!  
  
Solid_Snake1: I didn't he hacked my computer  
  
Wild_Wolf1: Hal, You could've waited  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Er... yeah, but I didn't mean to find this! I just stumbled on to it!  
  
Wild_Wolf1: Get out of there now!  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Yes ma'am. Btw snake I didn't know you had Meryl porn.  
  
Solid_Snake1: !  
  
Wild_Wolf1: What?!  
  
*Cyb0rg-NINja sings "You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect druuuug"  
  
Wild_Wolf1: Ninja takes diazepam too?  
  
YaoiBoi-Vamp: It's a song  
  
Wild_Wolf1: YaoiBoi-Vamp? You fruit  
  
Solid_Snake1: Damn right, Faggot  
  
*Colonel sets mode +Ban –davidhayter@hotmail.com 295.19.590  
  
*Colonel kicks Solid_Snake1: Reason (No faggot bashing, Unless I'm the faggot, Faggot)  
  
Solid_Snake1 is kicked from the room  
  
Wild_Wolf1: o_O...  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Thing's have gotten quiet...  
  
Cyb0rg-NINja: Vamp and Fortune are getting it on in Private  
  
Wild_Wolf1: What about you and the England Muffin?  
  
Cyb0rg-NINja: I'm eating the muffin ;)  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: That's... just... weird....  
  
*I-am-NOT-Solid-Snake enters the room  
  
*I-am-NOT-Solid-Snake points to his nick  
  
Wild_Wolf1: Yeah right  
  
I-am-NOT-Solid-Snake: I am NOT Solid Snake!  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Then who are you?  
  
*I-am-NOT-Solid-Snake leaves the room  
  
*Solidus-Snake enters the room  
  
Wild_Wolf1: Well well...  
  
Solidus-Snake: I... am nothing but a lowdown dirty gay pedophile bastard.  
  
Lux0r_Fortune: We know that already  
  
YaoiBoi-Vamp: I know You're gay Solidus ;)  
  
Solidus-Snake: ...Ok THAT'S JUST GROSS!  
  
*Solidus-Snake is really Solid_Snake1  
  
Wild_Wolf1: Oh!  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Wait, I had that Solidus name hacked.  
  
*Solid_Snake enters the room  
  
Solidus-Snake: You're not the only one that can hack names.  
  
Solid_Snake: So you took my name!  
  
Solidus-Snake: Otacon hacked it first, and how'd you get that name?!  
  
Solid_Snake: I registered it before you did, NYA  
  
Solidus-Snake: Solidus, You're a fagg0t  
  
Solid_Snake: I'm not a faggot!  
  
*Colonel sets mode +Ban –solid_us_snake@aol.com 666.99.150  
  
*Colonel kicks Solid_Snake: Reason (No faggot bashing, Unless I'm the faggot, Faggot)  
  
Solidus_Snake: Heh heh...  
  
Wild_Wolf1: Sheesh  
  
L33T-H4X0R-0T4C0N: Heh heh, way to go Snake  
  
Solidus_Snake: Damn right 


End file.
